


Rediscover

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rediscover

Clint had lost,  
Himself in an abyss,  
When his parents died.  
He didn't see the light.  
Made mistakes after mistakes.  
Gave into his darkness.  
Became more ruthless,   
And cut throat.  
But then a chage happened.


End file.
